Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a voltage variable attenuator having a controllable matching network.
Description of the Related Technology
A voltage variable attenuator (VVA) can be used in radio frequency (RF) applications to provide a controlled amount of attenuation to signals. The amount of attenuation, or ratio of output signal power level to input signal power level, can be adjusted by an analog attenuation control signal, such as an attenuation control voltage.